1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate, an apparatus for adjusting a temperature of a substrate having the plate and an apparatus for processing a substrate having the plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plate for uniformly adjusting a temperature of a substrate as a whole, an apparatus for adjusting a temperature of a substrate having the plate and an apparatus for processing a substrate having the plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor processing technology, semiconductor devices may be manufactured by performing various processes on a semiconductor substrate. For example, the semiconductor substrate may be heat-treated to manufacture desired semiconductor devices.
The semiconductor substrate may be heated to a predetermined temperature to perform the heat treatment. Further, the semiconductor substrate may be cooled to a predetermined temperature after performing the heat treatment.
An apparatus for adjusting a temperature of the semiconductor substrate may include a plate to support the semiconductor substrate and to heat or cool the semiconductor substrate. The plate may include a body having an upper surface for supporting the semiconductor substrate and a channel disposed within the body to pass fluid for heating or cooling the semiconductor substrate therethrough.
The channel may include an inlet and an outlet. Here, a temperature of a portion of the semiconductor substrate, which is located on a portion of the body adjacent to the inlet of the channel, may be higher or lower than that of another portion of the semiconductor substrate, which is located on another portion of the body adjacent to the outlet of the channel. As a result, the semiconductor substrate may be non-uniformly heated or cooled as a whole, thereby deteriorating the productivity of the semiconductor devices. Further, the time required to heat or cool the semiconductor substrate to a desired temperature may be increased.